Of Emotions and Roses
by ladyasile
Summary: Short drabbles featuring TsuzukixHisoka...
1. Sweets

A/N: Written out of boredom and sleepiness. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei.

**

* * *

Of Emotions and Roses**

* * *

"Why is it that we always seem to come here?" Hisoka asked. The scenery was simply a garden full of roses and several other plants. It seemed that the dark red roses were the most breathtaking ones of all.

"Well, it's for fresh air… And the view," Tsuzuki answered. He sat down on the grass and looked to see if Hisoka would do the same. His amethyst eyes saw the teen copy him, seating himself right next to him. The moment was romantic, but neither mentioned it. They knew most of what they thought and so that rendered word unnecessary.

Hisoka leaned his head against Tsuzuki's neck before asking another question. "Why do you always eat sweets? I never understood."

The older man looked down and smiled at him. "I like sweets, that's it." The younger one frowned and looked up at him. "I know that! But you eat more than anyone else…" He was unable to continue the rest. Hisoka felt awkward in trying to explain his thoughts.

"Something sweet compensates for something bitter, I suppose," Tsuzuki said after a moment had passed. "I'm not sure it does. I think you use it as an escape, from all the gruesome memories of your past," Hisoka retorted. Green eyes looked into amethyst. He pushed himself up a bit and briefly kissed his lover.

"You don't need to escape it. You're stronger than that, and besides… I'll always be there for you. During the day, night, and even in your dreams," the younger one said. Tsuzuki's eyes brightened up and were now watery. He knew Hisoka was right, about everything. "I know," he answered, but Hisoka didn't know to which of his statements he had answered to. He, though, never questioned it.

Hisoka leaned into Tsuzuki's neck, the place he felt he belonged, next to his lover's heart. "We should go in. It will rain soon." The amethyst-eyed man nodded, standing up along with the other. "Let's eat something sweet."

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. Something straight from my strange, always changing mind. I hope you enjoyed it!! 


	2. Isolation

**Of Emotions and Roses**

**

* * *

Chapter II: Isolation**

* * *

A/N: I'm suppose to be doing like eight other fan fictions, but I picked to continue this one. Special thanks to AnimeAngelRin for reviewing and adding this to her alert list. Thanks!! Can you all believe this came to me when I was watching a random commercial on television? Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I will never own Yami no Matsuei! It's that simple.

* * *

Rain came pouring down heavy on the dreary city. A somber mood had befallen the city, along with the rain. Winds were strong and promised changes.

Inside his apartment, Tsuzuki and his young lover Hisoka were cuddled against each other. Their bodies were intertwined and comfortable, even after their passionately heated moment. As Hisoka finally caught his breath he wondered a lot of what had happened between them. He moved away from Tsuzuki and looked around the room, as if expecting everything to be a dream.

"Are you feeling well?" Hisoka nodded and laid back down again. He looked at his lover's eyes for the longest time before looking away. "What's wrong, Hisoka?"

Tsuzuki could see Hisoka was feeling uneasy. 'Could it be that he regrets what we did?' his mind wondered. Even the most naïve person could tell that Asato Tsuzuki's heart felt an ache. He brought his arm up and swung it so he could embrace the younger one. "Hisoka, please tell me… Do you regret making love with me?"

Wide eyes stared back into amethyst ones. 'Since when did he get so blunt?' Hisoka shook his head and wondered if he should tell him. "… I … Do you find it odd that the two of us… practically born into isolation… were able to…" Green eyes filled with unshed tears. The words didn't seem to come to him at all.

"How we were ever able to love?" Tsuzuki figured that would be the question. He had already spend an eternity with the green-eyed beauty to know his most inner thoughts and emotions. However, solving them proved to be another matter.

A small river of tears formed on the young one's left cheek. "Y-yes. How? It almost seems--"

"Absolutely nothing is impossible, Hisoka. Even the damned can find love in the depths of hell! And if it counts at all… Hisoka, you're my angel… and I am your demon… We're opposites, but we are the same…" Tsuzuki took a deep breath. "I'll never let you believe that just because of our isolated and wretched pasts, we can't show emotions or even love!" He practically shouted the last part.

Hisoka's eyes widened a bit, but relaxed as his lover kissed him gently. 'He's right. Why did I even doubt our love? Uncertainty can lead to harm and destruction… I just needed reassurance.'

He returned the kiss and pushed Tsuzuki back, so that he dominated over the elder man. With a smile he said, "You were top last time, my turn." He leaned in and began to kiss and nibble the other male's neck. Tsuzuki moaned in pleasure.

'Everything is different now. We both found enough love to last an eternity' both thought.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? I hope it didn't suck. Oh, I happened to be listening to 'Bratya' when I was writing this. It's from FMA and it rocks! I love that sad song. 


	3. Eyes

**Of Emotions and Roses**

**

* * *

Chapter III: Eyes**

* * *

Warmly snuggled up to each other, two pairs of eyes looked into the fireplace. The orange of the flames brought up the quietness in them, and allowed for unspoken word to easily flow through. Hisoka laid is back on top of Tsuzuki's front. A blue blanket covered them both up, protecting them from the cold.

"Hisoka… If the eyes are the windows to the soul, then…" Tsuzuki began.

"Forget how to speak?" Hisoka teased. He turned to face his lover face-to-face.

Tsuzuki smiled at him and continued. "Well, we're dead…so what do our eyes show? If our souls are practically exposed, then are our eyes windows to nothing?"

Green eyes closed for a moment. Hisoka pondered the question before answering carefully. "It's true. We are dead, but we aren't fully souls that are exposed. Asato, even souls can remain enigmas… Nothing is ever truly exposed, love." He eyed the older man, and leaned in to touch his lips with his own.

Hisoka then leaned over and whispered into Tsuzuki's left ear. "If I wasn't an enigma, could you know what my thoughts were at all times?"

The older of the two gulped nervously before pulling in his young lover for a passionate kiss. "I know what you want now," he whispered huskily into Hisoka's ear.

"Baka. You only know because of the reaction my body is…" Tsuzuki took the chance to steal a kiss from him at that moment. Soon, both were lost in euphoria.

'The souls is just as mysterious as the person, Asato."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but this is all I could think of for this drabble. Hope you like it! And special thanks to my new and first ever beta… Captain-Raven-Sparrow! 


	4. Intelligence

**Of Emotions And Roses**

**

* * *

Chapter IV: Intelligence**

* * *

A/N: What's up? Well, I'm still sick, but I couldn't resist writing another one up. I feel bad for my beta now. Forgive me, Brokenshardsofmysoul99! Thanks for the reviews! Those really keep me moving forward!

Disclaimer: I think I forgot this on the other ones… I'm not sure. Well, you all know I can't possibly own Yami no Matsuei, right? I thought so.

* * *

"Hey Hisoka! Why do people think you're the smart one out of the both of us?" Tsuzuki had once again turned into his doggy form. His tail began to wag, annoying a certain green-eyed beauty.

"I read, you don't… Unless you have to, and even then we have to force you."

"That's it?" Tsuzuki's eyes grew wide and he pouted. "Just because I don't like reading… That's mean."

Hisoka smirked. His eyes looked at Tsuzuki with kindness and love. He began to walk to his lover and faced him.

"Asato… IF YOU'RE SO DAMNED WORRY ABOUT OTHERS THINKING YOU'RE STUPID, THEN DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT BESIDES COMPLAINING!"

Tsuzuki gulped and fainted right in front of Hisoka, who was still oblivious to the fact that his lover had fallen.

Green eyes scanned the room. There was no sign of anyone else there, which meant he would have to carry the older man by himself. He got down on one knee and picked Tsuzuki up, threw him on his back, and made his way back to the their room… which happened to be located in another building, since they were currently in the library of the Ministry.

"What a pain," Hisoka muttered.

"So how did you get Tsuzuki to ask the boy that question, Tatsumi?" Watari asked in a sly voice.

Tatsumi looked at him with an innocent face. "What makes you think I was involved?"

Watari winked at him. "Only you could have done that!"

"… I'm not telling. Go help Kurosaki with his lover!"

* * *

A/N: Yawn! I'm sleepy now. Oh! Hope you all enjoyed it! Wow, Tatsumi and Watari!!! Maybe I can add Muraki… Who knows when that'll happen! Thanks for reading!! Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99 for being my beta! 


	5. Mistletoe

**Of Emotions And Roses**

**

* * *

Chapter V: Mistletoe**

* * *

A/N: Well, I feel better now! Hm, but I've writing a new chapter for all my stories, so hopefully all my creativity hasn't drained yet. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I love them so much. Special thanks to my beta, Brokenshardsofmyheart99.

Disclaimer: Own Yami not Matsuei? Me? Nope, not even for the holidays.

* * *

Hisoka climbed up the small stool and fumbled around with the garland that decorated the top of the door. His nimble fingers made sure to tie the ornament in his hands carefully, so it wouldn't fall off later on in the evening. He knew that everyone in the Ministry was busy with holiday decorations of every culture in the world.

After a small argument over which decorations to get, the majority of the people had decided to adorn everything with ornaments that were used in every part of the world. No one remembered how that decision was made, but Hisoka had a sinking suspicion that it was Watari that had tricked them all into doing it. Not that it bothered him at all. He was more than happy to have had this opportunity, not that he would let anyone know of course.

His special ornament now hung proudly above the door. Letting out a sigh, he jumped off the stool and admired his work. "Perfect."

The brunette picked up the stool and placed back into the random closet from where he had gotten it from. "Now to wait," he muttered with a devilish smirk on his angelic face.

"UGH! TSUZUKI! Just go and get us paper towels!" Tatsumi shouted at the cowering man in front him.

Once again, Tsuzuki had caused chaos and destruction… However, this time it was with cake and water.

"Sorry!" The amethyst-eyed man yelled after Tatsumi shouted.

Watari kept on entertaining himself with the hilarious sight playing in the room, even if he also got a bit messy. "Just be careful next time you're carrying a whole cake and a glass of water, Tsuzuki," he said with a kind face.

Tsuzuki nodded and left the room in a hurry to get the paper towels for Tatsumi and Watari, but more for Tatsumi. He reached the room that Hisoka was suppose to be in and opened the door. One glance at the room, and he knew that Hisoka decorated by himself. It wasn't in bad shape, but rather extraordinary. He knew that his partner had not had any help, so it made it even more amazing.

"Hisoka, are you in here? The room's dark, so I don't think you would be in here… Unless you turned nocturnal," Tsuzuki joked. He entered the room, but left the door opened for light while he searched for the paper towels. However, before he could even take a another step he felt his arm being pulled. He turned to see Hisoka next to him, still gripping his arm.

"What is it? Did you turn nocturnal?"

Hisoka pointed up. Tsuzuki's eyes followed and noticed the small ornament over him and Hisoka.  
"Hey, it's mistletoe! Wow, how beautiful! You know, they say that you have to kiss whomever you're under the mistletoe with!" the elder of the two rambled on.

The younger one nodded and raised himself up. His lips covered Tsuzuki's immediately, leaving no time for the other to react. "You got kissed," the green-eyed shinigami muttered with a light blush on his face.

"… Yeah, by you…" Tsuzuki leaned in and kissed Hisoka. The younger one eagerly accepted the kiss and returned it with more passion.

A moment later both were catching their breaths. "So, now what? Does this mean you like me?" Tsuzuki asked.

"No, I just felt like kissing someone with so much passion that it practically killed me. So sorry it had to be you, though. I was hoping it would be Chief Konoe," answered Hisoka with a serious face.

Tsuzuki stared dumbly at him for a long time, leaving Hisoka no choice but to be blunt about it. "Idiot. I love…you," he whispered. He looked to see his partner's reaction.

"I love you too, Hisoka… The wonders of mistletoe, huh?" Amethyst eyes sparkled with delight.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I think these are more like one-shots _and _drabbles… Hm, as long as you all like them, right? Well, this was the story of how these two admitted their love for each other… If it came out bad, blame it on my insomnia. It's 4:30 in the morning, and I'm sleepy… I still need other stories to update! Thanks for reading!! Happy Holidays!! 


	6. Nights

**Of Emotions And Roses**

**

* * *

Chapter VI: Nights**

* * *

A/N: The last chapter was intended to be it for this year, but then I got people telling me to update other stories, so I have to update this one too. Well, this is it until next year. I've got things to deal with, like my teacher's death. I'm very sad about that, so this chapter might come out crappy. Sorry. Special thanks to my beta, Brokenshardsofmyheart99! And to my reviewers and readers!! Happy holidays to you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei.

* * *

Their nights had always been special. It was a time when green eyes locked with amethyst eyes and never looked away. Passion was always present, never to be lost. And as of recently, Tsuzuki fell in love with the dusk and all its lovely melodies. To his amazement, he found out that his beloved possessed more than just a brain and a beautiful body.

"Never have I heard a more wonderful voice than yours, my Hisoka," Tsuzuki whispered into the younger's ear.

Hisoka smiled and looked up at him. "I'm not property. And I've forgotten why I love you even more at nights," he said with a sly smirk.

Tsuzuki grinned widely. "Shall I remind you?" He took Hisoka into his arms and out of the bed they shared.  
Both looked deeply into their souls and began to move at Tsuzuki's tempo. "We need music, Hisoka," he said with a hint of amusement. He knew his boyfriend was shy and partially embarrassed of using his talent, but he assured him to use it.

Softly at first, Hisoka began to sing a song. His velvety voice soared into the winds of twilight and scattered for any blessed person to hear. His emotions were finely carried and embedded into his song and voice. Nothing was flawed about it, since it was all pure emotion and nothing more or less.

Both bodies moved around, as Tsuzuki guided them both in their dance of infatuation and sacredness. Though it was merely accident that he found out about his lover's voice, Tsuzuki knew that he was meant to hear it. He often wondered if he was the first to hear it, but it didn't matter to him if others had heard him too. After all, he was with him now.

Hisoka could feel tears run down his cheeks, but kept singing and smiling anyways. Deep down, he knew that he would sing to Tsuzuki no matter what would happen. 'Nothing, not even the sands of time can stop me from being without the man I love. This song is only for you, my beloved.'

Their nightly ritual had now ended, both gazed into the other's heart. Not even a second had passed before both had stripped and gotten into bed. "I'm going to make you beg, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki said with a mischievous grin.

"Not if I don't participate," muttered Hisoka.

"Okay! I won't, and you can be on top if you want!" begged the man with the amethyst eyes.

Hisoka could have laughed, but nodded instead. "I like you being on top." He laid down and saw Tsuzuki over him in a flash. "We'll be together for a long time, right?"

Tsuzuki shook his head, making the younger one worry for a moment. "Nope. You and I are meant to last, even when time's over!" And with that, he passionately kissed Hisoka.

The same things were often repeated every night, after all, it was their new ritual.

* * *

A/N: Gosh, I almost cried… No, it wasn't this. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I realize that it probably could have been better, but whatever. Oh, the song Hisoka was singing… Not sure which it was, but in my mind he sang "When I'm gone" by 3 Doors Down. Yeah, you can pick whatever song you want. Bye! Thanks for reading!


	7. Jealousy

**Of Emotions And Roses**

**

* * *

Chapter VII: Jealousy **

* * *

A/N: This was suppose to be a sad chapter, but this idea could not get out of my head. So… Enjoy. Thanks for the lovely reviews and fic adding it to your favorite and/or alert lists!! I think this little story (stories) will end at chapter 13. So we are nearing the end.

Disclaimer: I hate doing these. Okay, I do not own Yami no Matsuei, only the graphic novels that I bought at my local bookstore.

* * *

"How could you, Hisoka?! I've given you everything to make you happy, and you…" Asato trailed off. He couldn't bring himself to face his love, or soon to be ex-love.

Hisoka sighed. "I told you-"

"NO! I'm not going to believe that ridiculous lie!" Amethyst eyes filled with tears. Asato left the room and ran from Hisoka.

"That idiot." The green-eyed young man sighed. He touched his neck and felt it. The bite…

* * *

"Calm down, Tsuzuki. Now, tell me what happened," Tatsumi asked gently. He ran into Tsuzuki, and after seeing him cry he couldn't just leave him. (In reality, Tsuzuki ran into him, literally. And it was Tsuzuki that wouldn't let go of Tatsumi's leg until he listened to his problems.)

Asato sobbed. "He… I saw something on Hisoka's neck. It was a… How could he let anyone else mark him? He's mine… Wasn't I good enough for him?"

'Tsuzuki, you're not good at times," the brunette man with glasses thought. He took a deep breath before answering. "Someone else is with Hisoka?" A nod from Asato. "You saw a… Mark on his neck?" Another nod.

"How recently?"

Raising his head, Asato answered. "Yesterday. I saw it, but didn't question it. I thought maybe it was something else. Hisoka, though, kept… He kept trying to cover it when I was… And he kept touching his neck a…When I asked him about it… He got angry and he…"

"That led to your argument?" Tatsumi asked. He took another deep breath before standing up. "Tsuzuki, you can be an idiot at times. Hisoka's not unfaithful! Did you see him scratching his neck?"

The sweets-loving shinigami stared dumbly at the man in front of him. "Y-yeah. What do you mean?"

Tatsumi pushed up his glasses and answered, "Watari asked Hisoka to come with him to help him gather insects for one of his lunatic, useless, and money-wasting experiments. Kurosaki agreed. Both came back, but your lover had only one mosquito bite on his neck. Watari ended up the worst out of both of them."

When Tatsumi saw Tsuzuki again, he saw him running back to where he originally was at before. "Better go visit Watari now. I wonder if the swelling has gone down?"

* * *

Hisoka found himself walking outside after his fight with Asato. He would've told Asato the truth, but he didn't want to remember all the events that led up to him getting bitten. It was humiliating enough that Watari had them both take of their shirts and rub girly perfume on themselves to attract the insects. The only good thing was that Watari ended up with the most bugs and bites.

He glanced at the flowers that looked as healthy as ever and sighed. It was then that he saw Asato waving his arms wildly. "What the…" Hisoka walked closer and heard his lover say, "Dumb bugs! How dare you bite Hisoka! Stay away from him!"

Hisoka nodded and walked away, pretending to have not heard anything at all. "Some things are better left secrets," he mumbled to himself. He knew that both would soon say their apologies, their humiliating stories, and kiss. "I can't believe how jealous he gets of bugs," he said with a slight smile.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, bugs. Thanks for reading!! Oh, and someone told me that they wanted to read a Watari/Hisoka story. Good news. I have one in mind, and all I need is time to type it up. 


	8. Passion

**Of Emotions And Roses**

**Chapter VIII: Passion**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been thinking, and I decided to make this the ending. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews and the many other things! Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99! And enjoy! Thanks again!!

Disclaimer: Don't own YnM!

* * *

At last opening his eyes, he saw the moon outside the window. There were few visible stars among the many that could not yet be seen. He sighed and turned to face the person laying next to him. The younger of the two had his eyes close, blanket up to his slender waist, and a sheen of sweat still on him. It seemed as if he was already asleep. Asato could've chuckled at that. Who wouldn't be about arguing and then making up by making love? They both had a strange yet admirable relationship.

It was always after an quarrel that they had sex, and it was always after a conversation with each other or themselves that they kissed like blushing virgins on their wedding night. Yet somehow, he wouldn't have it any other way. He was childish and Hisoka was mature; he was optimistic while Hisoka was pessimistic; he was scarred but so was Hisoka.

Indeed, they had many things in common that others never dared to have for fear of losing one self. However, in his opinion, the one thing that allowed them to be together was not trust, attraction, loss of attraction, or even their personalities. No, it was the passion they each had. In any argument, agreement, task, or even hobby they had passion for it. It didn't mean that they were good at anything they tried because of their passion, but it did make it more special.

Asato smiled. He looked down back at Hisoka and moved his hand so he could touch he side of his face. "Hisoka," he whispered, a smile on his lips.

Green eyes opened. "What?" he asked, moving Asato's hand away from his face. "Shouldn't you be sleeping? You'll wake up in the morning and whine about not getting enough sleep," he scolded.

"Uh," Asato scratched the back of his head, "I was just admiring you. There wasn't anything I was going to add," he admitted and regretted. He jumped out of bed, avoiding Hisoka's pillow.

An exasperated sigh from Hisoka allowed Asato back to the bed. "Should've known," his young lover said to him. If it wasn't night and if he weren't nude, Hisoka might have glared at him.

"Hisoka?" The other Shinigami looked up at him. "Thanks for always being with me."

At that moment Hisoka gave him a smile. "Not like I have choice…" Asato looked at him, worried. "You're… The only one that understands me and the only one that I'll ever admit to that I love him."

They weren't words that Hisoka just pulled out at random, Asato could tell. They held more meaning, but he'd have to wait a bit more before getting the full meaning from them. And that was fine with him; he'd wait as long as it took to make Hisoka open up more to him. What he held for the younger Shinigami was more than mere passion…

The End.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
